leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Narrator
The narrator is a character of the Pokémon anime. He has been in almost every episode and movie. The narrator usually speaks at the beginning and ending of each episode. In the beginning of an episode, he usually informs the of what Ash Ketchum and are doing or where they are heading. Sometimes, he will even explain what they did in the previous episode. He would usually conclude the episode with what Ash and his friends had learned during the episode or say what they were planning to do next. In movies, he usually is only heard at the beginning giving an overview of the Pokémon world. In some of the episodes featured in the Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station, some of the regular characters would narrate the episode in in place of the narrator. When the episodes were dubbed in English, their narratives were replaced with the regular narration. First-person narration was kept in English in the episode Get the Show on the Road. also regularly narrated the episodes in the first person from Now You See Them, Now You Don't! to The Professors' New Adventure! (apart from Night of a Thousand Poses!). Voice actors , The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon, AG146-present, M01-M05, M09-present) Mike Pollock (AG021-AG145, M06-M08) Erica Schroeder (PK24) Eileen Stevens (PK25) H.D. Quinn (SS029) Sarah Natochenny (PK27) |zh_yue=張炳強 Jēung Bíngkèuhng (Billy Cheung) |zh_cmn='Taiwan:' 孫誠 Sūn Chéng 符爽 Fú Shuǎng (EP208-EP259) 于正昇 Yú Zhèngshēng (EP260-present) Mainland China: 韓力 Hán Lì (EP001-EP053) |cs=Pavel Soukup (EP001-EP209, DP001-present, M01-M03 and M11) Aleš Jarý (M04) Ladislav Cigánek (M06-M07) |da=Torben Sekov |nl=Jeroen Keers |fi=Pasi Ruohonen (EP001-XY023, XY025-XY049, M01-M04, M10-M17, MR, MoMP) Markus Bäckman (XY024, XY050-present, M18-present) Unknown actor (M05-M07) |fr_eu=Jean-Daniel Nicodème |de=Michael Schwarzmaier (EP001-BW048, movies 8, 9, 11-13) Manfred Trilling (BW049-present, M14-present) Jürgen Jung (M01) Frank Schaff (M02-M04) Michael Förster (M05) Mike Carl (M06-M07) Jürgen Kluckert (M10) |he=עמי מנדלמן Ami Mendelman |hi=Vinod Sharma (S04 onwards) |hu=Péter Tarján ( and ) Gábor Vass ( ) |is=Harald G. Haraldsson (M03) Jóhann Sigurðarson (M05) |id=Frenddy J.H. Pangkey ( , BW001-present, M08-M13) Ary Wibowo ( ) |it=Federico Danti (EP001-present) Dania Cericola (M08) Raffaele Farina (M10) |no=Trond Teigen |pl=Mikołaj Klimek (EP001-AG040, DP053-present, M01-present, Mewtwo Returns) Piotr Bąk (DP001-DP052) |pt_br=Fábio Moura (EP001-EP052, EP105-XY093, M01, M03-M18) Marcelo Pissardini (EP053-EP104, M02) José Augusto Sendim (XY094-XY140, SS036, M19) Filipe Albuquerque (SM001-present, M20-present) |pt_eu=Rui de Sá (EP001-EP209) Rui Quintas (EP210-DP052, Pokémon Chronicles) Mário Santos (DP053-present, M10-present) Paulo B (M01) Carlos Freixo (M02) José Jorge Duarte (M03 and M04) Unknown actor (M07) |ru=Анатолий Зиновенко Anatolii Zinovenko (EP001-EP105) Андрей Симанов Andrei Simanov (season 12 and the first half of season 13) Петр Иващенко Petr Ivashenko (second half of season 13-present) |es_la=Gerardo Vázquez Diego Armando Nieves (M04 and M05) Diego Brizzi (M06 and M07 ) |es_eu=Eduardo del Hoyo Nacho Aramburu (M19) Amparo Valencia (PK25-PK27) José Luis Angulo (PMDAS) Fernando Castro (ORASAT) Héctor Garay (Mega Evolution Pokédex Short) |sv=Stephan Karlsén (S11) |th=อภินันท์ ธีระนันทกุล Apinan Teeranantakul สีรวีร์ จิรหิรัณย์ชาติ Siravii Jirahirunchart (PK27) |tr= Devrim Parscan Savaş Özdural (SM001 - Present) |vi=Hồ Tiến Đạt Trí Luân (M10 - M18) }} Category:Anime de:Erzähler it:Narratore zh:旁白